phoenix_rising_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
A Royal Pain
A Royal Pain is a Main Quest. Description Upon entering Onde City Player has noticed a large gathering of people signalling the arrival of someone of importance Objectives *Investigate the source of the commotion *Follow the mysterious group to the museum *Follow Queen to the second floor *Find the Queen's Pokemon *Search for the culprit in the Bike Shop. *Search for the culprit in the Eastern Square. *Search for the culprit in the Pokemon Center. *Find the artist who paints the waves. *Report to either Queen or the detective Walkthrough * Upon entering Onde City, a group of knights standing in front of some citizens can be seen. To continue, walk towards the queen (Standing in midst of the knights). The player will then be stopped. The queen announces, that they are here to pay there respect to the fallen rebels, who fought on the battlefield east of Onde City centuries ago and to visit the museum. The Queen and knights proceed to leave after her speech. * Next, visit the museum. Upon entering, you will have to follow the queen to the first floor, where she is given a private tour. To get to the first floor, you have to take the western stairs, as the eastern stairs are blocked by three Knights. * Upstairs, you'll have to walk towards Queen again. After a short dialogue, there will be a blackout. After the blackout, the Relic Ball and the Queen's Jester is gone, causing someone to call the town's detective. * To continue, you have to leave the first floor (through the western stairs).Before being able to go down stairs, the player will bump into the detective, who questions the present crowd. After this he asks the player to help him catch the thief. * Now the player has to leave the museum. To catch the thief, the player has to talk to several people in Onde City. The first is standing in front of the museum. He tells the player he saw a boy with a strange hat running towards the bike shop. * In the bike shop, the hiker tells you he saw the boy running of to the eastern square. * On the eastern square there is a girl running around the fountain, telling you she made friends with a clown, who ran off to the Pokécenter. * In the Pokécenter, the girl in front of the front desk tells you she saw a scraggy in a costume running to the artist painting waves. * The artist painting waves is located near the Pokécenter and can be seen after leaving the Pokécenter. * After approaching the artist, he will ask whether the player is the scraggys trainer. The player will then be, regardless of their choice, be battled by the artist. After winning the battle, the player receives a charcoal and the scraggy runs of again. * The player is then tasked to either report to the detective or Queen. Choices You have to answers Ciara (the wave Artist) question's * Both answers have the same outcome (a battle). ** However, if the player answer "yes", Ciara questions why the scraggy was startled and then accuses the player of being the thief ** If the player chooses "No", Ciara aks why the player is pursuing the scraggy and accuses the player of being the thief. * You have to choose whether to report to the detective or to Queen. ** If you choose to report to the detective, he will aks you, whether you found the thief. You cannot choose how to answer this question and judging from the ingame dialogue, the detective is told the player didn't find the thief. The player is then tasked with bringing the Relic Ball to Trinita University, as it was supposed to be brought there anyway. As a reward, the player obtains a bike voucher. ** If you choose to report to the queen, she asks, after being informed about the incident, for discretion. As a reward, she then gives the player a bike voucher. The Relic Ball isn't taken away from the player afterwards. If you talk to the detective after reporting to the queen, he mentions that he will keep an eye on them. Rewards *The Bike Voucher *A charcoal after beating Ciara Category:Quests Category:Main Quests